


Rumour in Hogwarts

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia (Very mild), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mixed Media, News Media, Newspapers, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: JJ sniggered, Seung-gil looked smug, and Guang Hong wished the floor would swallow him whole. “I enjoy seeing him fly, okay?” he protests, though it seemed he was making matters worse by that.“I feel sorry for Leo, marrying such a pervert,” JJ teased, and to his horror, Seung-gil joined into the whole ‘teasing Guang Hong’ thing. “True that. You should never trust a Hufflepuff, there is a reason it’s the least popular house.”Or the story in which Guang Hong married popular Quidditch player Leo de la Iglesia and the entire world is trying to find out who Leo's secret spouse is.Day 1 of Leoji Week:Leoji to OthersandSocial Media





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this happened. The original story for day 1 of Leoji week was much shorter and different, but I gave up on it after like 500 words. Then, this idea struck me and well.. almost 9k of established Leoji. It's messy, it's silly and pretty pointless- because, what's a plot? Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it! I have been dying to write a Hogwarts AU.
> 
>  **'Announcements:'  
> **  
>  While Leoji is the main focus, there are other relationships. These, however, are often only briefly mentioned. So if you come for them, you're out of luck. If you don't like any of ther other ships, you're in luck as they're briefly mentioned- not very explicit. The pairings in question are: JJ x Isabella, Chris x Mystery Man, Seung-gil x Phichit, Sara x Mila & Victor x Yuuri.  
> Secondly, I don't usually like using OC's in my fics, but I had little choice this time.  
> Thirdly, it contains minor spoilers for the Harry Potter books, especially concerning book five.  
> And at last, feel free to come fight me on [Tumblr ](https://lavanderstarcatcher.tumblr.com/) about the houses they're sorted in.

Smiling softly, Guang Hong blocked out the chatter of the rest of the visitors. The camping grounds were completely and utterly packed- he even considered it a near miracle that he had managed to snatch up a decent place at all. He, at least, was surrounded by his fellow British supports and not the French, who refused to speak a single English word unless it was necessary. Moreover, reasonably, Guang Hong didn’t speak a lick of French, already surprise he could even speak decently Chinese, despite his parents raising him bilingual.

 

“Hey, prof, you’re still out there?” a loud voice came from somewhere in the crowd, an arm waving, trying to catch his attention.

 

Standing on his tiptoes, Guang Hong tried to find the person who the voice and arm belonged to. He already knew who it was, there was no mistaking that. His fellow professor’s voice was very recognisable, plus JJ was the only one who called him prof for whatever reason as if he was a muggle teacher.

 

“You won't get rid of me that easily, Leroy!” Guang Hong hopped on his feet, trying to spot the Quidditch teacher. Soon, a man in his late twenties with an undercut was spat out by the crowd.

 

Professor Jean-Jacques Leroy, Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts and referee for the school Quidditch matches. He was also one of Guang Hong’s colleges and an old schoolmate of his, well, school- acquaintances sounded better. As they had been in different houses, they hadn’t interacted a lot, not forgetting the fact JJ had been two years ahead of him.

 

“Hey prof,” JJ greeted, sending him an almost flirtatious wink. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Have been better, I had hoped that it would’ve been more... peaceful. I mean, I’m already surrounded by teenagers most of the year, can’t I have a few days to myself?” almost dramatically, Guang Hong gestured to the crowd. The majority were of an adolescence age, probably a lot of them were Hogwarts students as it had been years England actually had been in the finals.

 

JJ let out a hearty laugh, patting him vigorously on the back. “True that Ji- though I can’t wait for the year to start, seeing all those fresh faces, maybe meeting a fan or two.”

 

Guang Hong was about the cut in that he doubted that JJ had many fans, as his Quidditch career was short-lived after an injury, but it seemed JJ’s wife had taken the opportunity to make fun of her husband. The woman jabbed him in the side as she snuck up from behind him, a bright smile on her face.

 

“I think they would rather want to ask about me than you,” Isabella, JJ’s wife, teased, hugging the man’s muscular arm. “I mean, they did last year, you’ve told me myself.”

 

Recalling the fond memory, Guang Hong let himself being swept into a hug by Isabella. It had been her who got him a ticket for the game. It helped that she was _the_  writer for Which Broomstick, which was pretty much _the_ Quidditch magazine in the British wizarding world. If someone had influence when it came to wizarding sports, Isabella was the one.

 

“Thanks again for the ticket,” Guang Hong gratefulness was waved off with a nonchalant hand-gesture.

 

“It was nothing, really,” Isabella beamed, eyes alive with mirth. “I don’t want to be stuck with just JJ for an entire week- plus consider it as a belated marriage gift,” the wink that followed painted his cheeks red.

 

“You didn’t have to,” Guang Hong spluttered, his face was pretty much on fire by now. It was still embarrassing to talk about his marriage to Leo, which almost sounded like some fairy tale come true. “I mean, you already had gifted us a shared gift, you didn’t have to go out of the way to get me an extra present.”

 

Isabella laughed loudly. “It wasn’t exactly free, I got an interview with Leo for exchange. Nothing personal, just some questions about his training regime and such. Unlike the nosy people of the Daily Profit, Which Broomstick solely cares about Quidditch. We don’t care about players their personal life.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Guang Hong mumbled, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. Ever since the news leaked that Leo had married in private, the Daily Profit, Rita Skeeter in particular, had made it their life mission to figure out whom Leo had married. No one suspected the stuffy Herbology professor to be the one that married one of the most influential twentysomethings at the current age-and-date.

 

JJ quipped in, placing a hand gently on Guang Hong’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay- Leo is surprisingly tight-lipped about his personal life, I heard Rita is at her limit.”

 

Isabella chuckled in agreement, and Guang Hong let himself being steered along with the married couple. They had a Quidditch game to attend, and no way that he was going to miss the grand opening. Also, he loved seeing Leo play- and annoying the French were a very enjoyable thing to do. He surely would flip off some students from Beauxbatons if he had the chance. Bloody French people.

 

~*~

 

“Professor Ji, what a surprise to see you here!” Guang Hong almost jumped when one of his students plopped down the seat next to him. He recalled her vaguely, a fifth- no, sixth year Ravenclaw student.

 

The girl, her name was Rowan- if he remembered correctly, grew flustered in the face, probably just realising what she had said. “My apologies professor. I didn’t mean it like that- you just doesn’t seem the type to like Quidditch, that’s all.”

 

Chuckling softly, he offered the girl a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry dear, I’m not the greatest Quidditch fan, but I’m England-born, so I couldn’t miss out the opportunity to see us play in the final.”

 

A big smile grew on her face. “Great. So if you’re for England, who is your favourite player? Mine is Babicheva, she’s an amazing Seeker, plus she’s from the Holyhead Harpies!”

 

“Good choice,” came a French-accented voice from behind. “But I’m sure Professor Ji prefers his Keepers above all of the players because they’re, well, keepers.”

 

Rowan grew red in the face, her expression formed something of disbelief when she, just like Guang Hong, looked at the man who sat behind them. Chris Giacometti was a teacher from Beauxbaton, though he graduated from Hogwarts. They had reunited a few years ago during another Tri-Wizard Tournament and stayed in contact till a certain degree. Also, school rivalry was a thing, and Guang Hong loved nothing more than annoying the living hell out of the Beauxbaton teachers and students. He might just be a Hufflepuff by heart, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t land a well-timed remark.

 

“Nice seeing you again, Giacometti,” Guang Hong teased, offering the dyed-blond a genuine smile. “Here to see your country eat dirt?”

 

Chris chuckled lowly, winking briefly at Rowan, before returning his attention to Guang Hong. “I was about to ask the same, but I didn’t want to ruin the mood before I properly could congratulate you.”

 

“Oh, congratulate me? For England’s victory?” he cocked his head innocently, enjoying messing with the people from Beauxbaton.

 

“Nah, I suddenly got spammed with a slew of pictures of someone’s wedding, any idea who the lucky guy was?”

 

Sometimes, Guang Hong missed the old times in which social media in the wizarding wasn’t common. Nowadays, the entire wizard community had its network, mainly thanks to the never-ending efforts from Phichit, an old school-mate from Guang Hong and the biggest social media-using wizard in the entirety of the United Kingdom. “I have no idea. My little sister is engaged- but not yet married.”

 

Guang Hong made side eyes to his student, hoping that Chris would catch up on that. There had been a reason their marriage had been private. Leo was in the limelight most of the time and having a slew of news reporters over at their wedding would kill the entire mood. Also, it had been more personal like that, having a wedding with only a select group of friends. And, Guang Hong probably would _also_ be dragged into the world of paparazzi as soon as they knew he had married Leo.

 

“Oh well, I must have been wrong,” Chris mused, offering Guang Hong a faint, almost invisible, reassuring smile. “Though congratulations on your sister’s engagement.”

 

“Thanks,” it had been a lie- he didn’t have a sister. However, it seemed Chris had caught up onto that.

 

“Though, seeing as you’re still single and ready to mingle-” a wink got him flustered. What was with French speaking people and flirting? “You can visit my tent if you need a shoulder to cry on when your team loses.”

 

And they had returned to their competitive spirit. “We’ll see about that,” Guang Hong teased, sticking out his tongue. “I’ll be at the Leroy’s anyway, partying it up like I’m a teen again.”

 

Chris cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “I’m pretty sure you were headboy,” he mused. “Mister goody-two-shoes.”

 

Guang Hong huffed, throwing Chris a look of disbelief. “Well, being sneaky is an art, you know. I have spent many hours outside of my dormitory, but I have never got caught.”

 

A cooing noise made Rowan giggle, who unsurprisingly had been listening to their conversation. “Ah, yeah, I forgot. Guang Hong Ji snuck out of his room to make out with his boyfriend.”

 

“Jokes on you,” Guang Hong teased, jabbing Chris in his chest. “I at least _had_ a boyfriend to make out with.”

 

Rowan let out a squeal, followed by the word ‘savage’ muttered underneath her breath. Chris eyes him with surprise, a sly smile on his face.

 

“Say that again once you aren’t single anymore. I’m happily married while you’re still looking for a boyfriend- or have I missed something? I mean, I’m pretty active on social media, but I might have missed something… interesting.”

 

Guang Hong was about to protest, saying that he too was _married_ , but he would blow his cover. The last thing he wanted was that his students would know that he had _dated_ and currently was married to the keeper of Puddlemore United. The very same keeper that was playing in the finals of the World Cup. It would raise too many questions, questions Guang Hong wasn’t in the mood to answer.

 

“You’re going down, Giacometti,” Guang Hong eventually settled down on.

 

A competitive look painted Chris’ features. “Keep on dreaming, Ji. I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s going to eat dirt tonight.”

 

~*~

 

A new school year meant a new set of fresh faces. Mostly students, sometimes there were new teachers. The thing that Guang Hong had missed the most was the morning flock of owls bringing the post. It was hilarious to see some first-years, mainly muggle-borns, staring up in awe at the big cloud of birds. Staring at the students, Guang Hong nearly choked on his food when a poor third-year Hufflepuff was hit with owl droppings. Poor kid. For some reason, Guang Hong always had been lucky, as all of his friends at least once had been shitted on by owls while he had never been shitted on- at least not by an owl. Seagulls were nasty creatures.

 

“I missed this,” JJ yawned, stretching his limbs. A few other teachers mumbled in agreement, clearing still trying to wake up.

 

“I definitely didn’t,” the teacher on Guang Hong’s left muttered, causing Guang Hong to start laughing.

 

Seung-gil drowned his second cup of coffee, dark bags making him look almost ill. His hair was a mess, which wasn’t surprising. It was already a near miracle that Seung-gil, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, was dressed in traditional robes. Guang Hong had caught his fellow college and friend a few times teaching while wearing his pyjamas. The older students barely were surprised anymore, the younger students, not so much. Hence why the start of the school year was hilarious, as the first years had to get used to the craziness of Hogwarts and its teachers.

 

“Unable to sleep?” Guang Hong asked casually, passing Seung-gil the can of coffee.

 

The teacher mumbled a yes and poured himself another cup. Seung-gil had yet to touch his breakfast, though, knowing the ex-Ravenclaw well enough, his breakfast would remain untouched. Seung-gil wasn’t a binge-eater when nervous, he barely could eat at all. The only thing he could do was swallow a slew of coffee that should make any ordinary wizard ill.

 

Guang Hong sympathetically patted his neighbour’s arm. “You’ll soon get used to it. I’m so used to sleep with a warm body that I barely could sleep the last few days,” he missed Leo- which wasn’t surprising. Aside from Leo’s Quidditch training, they had spent the entire summer together. They had been on holiday to Spain and had celebrated England’s victory inside Leroy’s tent.

 

“I’m used to it,” Seung-gil denied, eyeing Guang Hong with disbelief. “I can sleep perfectly fine without him by my side.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong clicked his tongue in disappointment. “You can’t, you’re like a touch-starved puppy around him- which isn’t a bad thing because I know he’s a cuddler.”

 

Before he could continue to tease Seung-gil, an owl dropped the Daily Profit on the table in front of him. Paying the owl, Guang Hong grabbed the newspaper and unfolded it.

 

 

**Leo de la Iglesia, fantastic Quidditch player and married! But to who?**

_Ever since the rumours have leaked on our Socially Wizardry Community, the one question on everyone’s mind had been who the teenage heartthrob has married. It’s not every day that anyone ties the knot, especially in such a private environment. I, Rita Skeeter, have decided to dig a little deeper into the whole ‘marriage thing’. Whom did Iglesia marry? The entire story can be found on page 9._

 

Guang Hong snorted and skipped to page nine, curious what that woman had learned about Leo. The options were hilarious, especially as there wasn’t a single male celebrity- yes celebrity- amongst the possible list of candidates. While Leo wasn’t exactly open about his sexuality, Guang Hong was pretty sure that Leo had never mentioned he solely liked women. Nevertheless, whatever that witch wrote was pure gold.

 

“ _Mila Babicheva, Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and friend of Iglesia. The two went to Hogwarts the same year and were true Gryffindors by heart. It is believed that the two have kept in contact after school, as they seemed to be on friendly terms during the World Cup last summer. Next to that, it appears that Babicheva has starting to wear something that looks like either an engagement or marriage ring, something that she hadn’t worn before in the past few years that we’ve kept tabs on her. Secondly, Iglesia and Babicheva have been seen celebrating England’s victory together. According to bystanders, there was a very sexual and tense mood around them- making it look like there is more to them than just friendship..._

 

“She’s hilarious,” Guang Hong remarked dryly, passing the paper over to Seung-gil who had been reading it over his shoulder. “For starters, Mila is engaged, not married. Plus I’m pretty sure she’s gayer than the rainbow,” this resulted in a chuckle from JJ, who was also buried nose-deep into the Daily Profit.

 

“Not shit, Merlin,” JJ mumbled. “I tried to flirt with her, and she just dismissed me, it was heartbreaking.”

 

Seung-gil chuckled, enjoying JJ’s misery. While still not the best of friends, Seung-gil seemed to tolerate JJ by now, and JJ had gotten less annoying, though he still was loud. “Also I was pretty sure, according to the pictures that had been shared online, that the most sexual frustrating people in Leroy’s tent were Guang Hong and Leo.”

 

JJ sniggered, Seung-gil looked smug, and Guang Hong wished the floor would swallow him whole. “I enjoy seeing him fly, okay?” he protests, though it seemed he was making matters worse by that.

 

“I feel sorry for Leo, marrying such a pervert,” JJ teased, and to his horror, Seung-gil joined into the whole ‘teasing Guang Hong’ thing. “True that. You should never trust a Hufflepuff, there is a reason it’s the least popular house.”

 

Immediately, Guang Hong grabbed his phone and connected to the non-official Wi-Fi-network that run through the Hogwarts building. He was forever glad that Phichit had gone through the trouble of making their lives easier. “I’m telling Phichit that,” he said, opening the conversation he had with Phichit only two days ago. “He probably will be pissed hearing _you_ , of all people, disgracing the name of Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the greatest of them all.”

 

Guang Hong grinned as Seung-gil attempted to steal his phone, but it was all in vain. Seung-gil didn’t function well in the morning, and while Guang Hong was no morning person either, he definitely could overpower Seung-gil. With a cheeky smile, he dropped Seung-gil’s quote in the chat. Maybe he was immature, but frankly, he didn’t care. He was a teacher, not a role model.

 

~*~

 

Unfolding the Daily Profit, Guang Hong eyed the title with mild amusement. By now, he wasn’t even surprised anymore, it seemed that they tailed Leo whenever he went, probably even if he had to take a shit. Nevertheless, it was a tad worrying, as he values his private life. Once they figured out _the_ Leo de la Iglesia was married to some stuffy Herbology teacher, the world would meet its end. Teenage girls would cry themselves to sleep, celebrity-experts would have a heart attack because this shouldn’t make sense. Someone ordinary like Guang Hong marrying someone who was a well-known star, like Leo. Eventually, he decided to read the paper, not that Skeeter had anything useful to say. She loved her useless gossip. It did surprise him that she kept on landing the front page as if there wasn’t anything else more newsworthy than that.

 

**Iglesia spotted entering Hogwarts. Why we’ve been wrong all along.**

_Just like anyone else, I, Rita Skeeter, had been convinced that heartthrob Iglesia was married to one of the many lovely women within the Quidditch field, with Mila Babicheva being our top contender. However, seeing as Iglesia was spotted in Hogsmeade last evening, heading to Hogwarts, we’ve to believe that our dear keeper’s spouse lives in Hogwarts. There are plenty of teachers at Hogwarts who have caught our interest, but there is one in particular who really caught our attention. See the rest of the article on page 5._

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong sat down on his bed, making sure not to squash a still sleeping Leo. He, of course, recognised the names of his fellow colleges. As of currently, a whole new slew of young teachers had joined the teacher body, evening out the average age. One of those younger teachers was Sara, an ex-Gryffindor student who had been three years ahead of him. She taught History of Magic, making it actually enjoyable for once, as she was a great storyteller. And, something that hasn’t gone unnoticed to the media-addicted people of the Daily Profit, she recently was either married or engaged. Engaged, to the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies, but nevertheless, there was suddenly a ring on her ring finger, and now she seemed to be the next person that possibly could be Leo’s wife.

 

“You’ve been spotted,” Guang Hong mumbled, nudging his husband’s side. “Now the world thinks you’re married to Sara.”

 

A muffled snort came from Leo. The keeper finally woke up, propping himself on one elbow, laying on his side and giving Guang Hong a pair of serious bedroom eyes. “I’m not even surprised anymore,” the brunet mumbled, rolling his eyes dramatically. “But that doesn’t matter, it’s cold.”

 

This was Leo’s way of saying that Guang Hong should put the newspaper down and crawl into bed with him. However, unlike Leo, Guang Hong had a job he had to attend to, and certainly, some people wouldn’t be happy if he stayed in bed and cuddle with his husband. A few of his students, for example, the headmaster probably wouldn’t be happy, though, on the other hand, Guang Hong was sure that he knew about Leo’s presence, yet he hadn’t scolded Guang Hong yet.

 

“I told you I have classes this morning,” Leo pouted, but thankfully did realise Guang Hong was serious. “Though this evening- if I finish things up early- we can head out for Hogsmeade if you want?”

 

Leo’s face lit up, a happy smile covering up the pout. “Deal!” he basically shouted- very mature- not giving Guang Hong the opportunity to back down on his suggestion.

 

Probably in a cheeky mood, they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of weeks, Leo tugged him down by his robes and planted a kiss square on his lip.

 

Grinning, face flushed bright red, Guang Hong melted in the kiss, throwing his arms around Leo’s neck. The extra weight forced Leo to lie down on his back, giving Guang Hong the upper hand, for now at least.

 

“You know I’m still naked, right?” Leo offered him a flirty wink.

 

“I might know,” Guang Hong teased back, rubbing his nose affectional against Leo’s neck. “But what would change the situation?”

 

Once again, Leo pouted. “I miss seeing you getting flustered over that.”

 

“You shouldn’t be,” Guang Hong mumbled against his husband’s neck. “I still easily get flustered over other things.”

 

A soft ‘oh’ rolled past Leo’s lips, a sly grin on his face. “And what would that be?”

 

Refusing to give his husband a verbal answer, Guang Hong moved his lips back to Leo’s mouth, pressing chaste, gentle kisses against Leo’s chapped lips. “Does it matter?”

 

By now, he should know that if Leo remained quiet, it meant that he was plotting something, something that often involved embarrassing the living daylight out of him. And, as Leo had fallen silent, Guang Hong cursed his ignorance.

 

“Leo!”

 

Flustered, Guang Hong tried to slap Leo’s hand away. But his robes were being a pain, getting him all tangled in a heap of too much fabric. “I have to leave soon! We can’t do this- they will know.”

 

An innocent looking Leo greeted Guang Hong. Even Guang Hong’s glare didn’t affect his husband, it probably fuelled the fire even more.

 

“Can’t do what?” Leo cocked his head, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

 

One day, he was going to kill Leo, after getting a divorce and stealing all his money. “Get your hand out my pants,” he bellowed.

 

Leo laughed but complied, removing his hand out his pant, though foremost removing his hand from Guang Hong’s ass.

 

“You’re an ass,” the teacher mumbled, flicking Leo’s forehead.

 

“Well, at least I’m your ass.”

 

~*~

 

They knew. Guang Hong was convinced of that. A seventh-year class was currently working in one of the greenhouses, occasionally turning to him if they had questions. Despite only asking questions sometimes, their eyes moved to Guang Hong one time too many. Now he definitely was going to kill Leo.

 

Once the class had ended, the students poured out, only one student remaining lingering behind. It was Alistair, a Hufflepuff student, one of his own students, and secretly, one of Guang Hong’s favourite students.

 

“Professor Ji,” Alistair mumbled, his cheeks flushed dark and fingers itching nervously. “You know Leo de la Iglesia, right?”

 

Not feeling any need to lie to his students, especially as he had been friends with Leo before they had started to date, Guang Hong nodded.

 

“So you know him well, I assume?” once again, he nodded, wondering where this situation was going. Alistair could be asking about Leo and Sara’s relationship, as these kids were very, _very_ nosey.

 

“Well, uhm...” the student fidgeted nervously. “My oldest sister was a second-year when you were a sixth year and Iglesia a seventh and...” it seemed to take his student a lot of effort to adequately explain his thoughts. “She’s convinced that Iglesia is married to you and not to Babicheva, or professor Crispino, or any of the other women Rita Skeeter sees a potential wife material.”

 

Admittedly, he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t even taken into account that some of the students he taught had older siblings, older siblings who had been going to Hogwarts at the same time as he had. Of course, everybody had known that Guang Hong and Leo had been together during the former’s sixth year. It had been the talk of the school, especially as Leo’s fan group was equally angry as excited. Also, it had trended on the Hogwarts network, #Leoji being the hot topic for almost a week before students had gotten bored with it. Thankfully, the hashtag never made it outside of Hogwarts. Otherwise, their relationship most definitely would have been public.

 

“Well, she isn’t exactly wrong,” Guang Hong admitted, not wanting to lie to his students. He couldn’t value honestly while lying through his own teeth, it would make him a terrible role model and teacher.

 

To his surprise, the student’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool!” he almost shouted, face now entirely flustered. “That’s why Rowan had seen you at the World Cup- you were there to support him!”

 

Rowan? Oh, right. The student who had set next to him during the World Cup. “You know Rowan?”

 

The boy grew flustered in the face. “Well... I...”

 

After checking his phone briefly, Guang Hong felt his heart drop. He had to go to another greenhouse, as his next class was about the start in five. And, despite being a capable wizard, travelling almost the entirety of the terrain in five minutes was near possible.

 

“Save that response for another time,” Guang Hong said quickly, placing a hand on the student’s shoulder. “I have a class to catch.”

 

The student, probably out of habit, grabbed his phone and checked the time. There was a quick apology before the student bolted out of the greenhouse, probably trying to make it in time for his next class. Guang Hong followed close behind, trying to make up an excuse why he was late.

 

~*~

 

How they had managed to enter Hogsmeade unnoticed still left Guang Hong baffled. For starters, as a teacher, Guang Hong was well known amongst the shop-owners, in addition to that, was the fact that he used to be a student. He had his regular visits to the wizard village back then. Secondly, Leo was a well-known Quidditch player, especially after his success at the World Cup. Despite those two factors that played a significant role in the whole situation, none-one had given them side-eyed glances. It all were friendly waves and the occasional ‘evening’.

 

“I find it almost suspicious, seeing as we haven’t run into any paparazzi yet,” Leo mumbled, eyes darting around, trying to see if anybody was eyeing them weirdly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Guang Hong squeezed Leo’s hand reassuring. “You’re getting paranoid, darling,” he drew out ‘darling’, causing Leo to flush red. “Plus, if they want to stalk you, let them. They still think you’re as straight as a ruler.”

 

Thankfully, Leo relaxed. “You’re right- I’m getting paranoid. It’s just- well... how to say this...” he stumbled over his words, unable to properly put his feelings into words.

 

“Annoying? Tiresome? Downright rude?” Guang Hong suggested, offering his husband a teasing smile. “We could just come out already, so they no longer will pair you off with our friends. Before you know it they think you’re married to our neighbour or something, because she’s a married woman who’s around our ages.”

 

This earned him a muffled laughter. “True that- I think they pair me off with literally every woman our age. Maybe we should just smooch in front of a news reporter and get over with it.”

 

“I like the smooching part. In front of a reporter, not so much,” Guang Hong fluttered his eyelashes, putting on big, innocent eyes.

 

One of the reasons he married Leo in the first place was because Leo knew him well. He could read Guang Hong like an open book. Unsurprisingly, Leo managed to pick up on what Guang Hong wanted.

 

Grinning like an underage teen who had gotten his hands on a bottle of Firewhisky, Leo pulled Guang Hong off the road into an alleyway. If the main street of Hogsmeade already had been pretty much deserted, its alleys _were_ deserted. “If you wanted a kiss you just could ask,” Leo teased.

 

“It’s nicer to talk in riddles,” Guang Hong whispered, throwing his arms around Leo’s neck and standing on his tiptoes. “It makes life exciting.”

 

Leo cocked a thick eyebrow in amusement and tease. “I think we both have a different concept of an exciting life- like, for me, it’s making out in public while wanting to keep your relationship a secret.”

 

Their kisses weren’t exactly considered making out- they were past that stage by now. Nevertheless, while more gentle, more mature, both of them poured their hearts into the kiss. Parting briefly to catch their breaths, both adults shared absolutely smitten smiles.

 

“I never expected to become this sappy,” Leo admitted, rubbing his thumb against Guang Hong’s cheek in an affectional way. “I never expected that we ever would leave our awkward puppy love phase behind.”

 

Guang Hong shrugged. “I knew that I was romantic at heart- it only took a while before I had someone to be romantic with.”

 

Leo leant in to kiss him again, but a door opened, and the two jumped apart, both flustered. It was as if they were a couple of teenagers who had been caught making out in some kind of ally. Oh wait, they sort of were, only were they two late twentysomethings who were already _married_.

 

“Professor Ji, what a surprise seeing you here!” the newcomer, a shop owner, happily greeted him while throwing out the trash.

 

“Ah, nice seeing you again, Parsons,” Guang Hong answered hastily, hoping that the woman hadn’t noticed Leo. “Hadn’t I said you just call me Guang Hong? I become a professor, and suddenly first names are off limits.”

 

The woman let out a loud laugh. “And I said you could call me Helen dear,” her eyes wandered over to Leo and her smile brightened. “And Leo too- it feels like ages since I have seen you!”

 

Leo laughed awkwardly, putting on a polite smile. “Indeed, it has been years- I think I haven’t been here ever since I graduated from Hogwarts.”

 

Guang Hong waited for Parsons to start asking about the marriage rumours. From what he remembered, the store owner was quite the gossiper. Yet, it seemed that the marriage rumours didn’t even cross her mind. Instead, she put on a more worried, serious expression.

 

“Why are the two of you hiding in the alleyway? The streets are perfectly safe,” with hands on her hips and a serious expression ageing her face, Parsons looked like a very caring yet strict mother. “Is it the news reporters? Of course, that must be it! It’s scandalous, social media is simply killing people’s their privacy- one can’t leave their house without being followed, and things are published on the web in the matter of seconds! Disgusting!”

 

Sharing a quick, agreeing look, both Guang Hong and Leo nodded.

 

“Well, we can’t have that- follow me, you can enter from the back and have a nice bottle of Butterbeer,” Parsons beckoned them to follow her.

 

Simultaneously agreeing that Butterbeer sounded great, the two followed Parsons inside her small café. It wasn’t as big as the Three Broomsticks, but it was still a well-respected café. Back when Guang Hong went to Hogwarts, he often had found himself with his friends at this place, as it was comfortable, cosy and not as busy as the Three Broomsticks.

 

After settling down at a table, thankfully none of the other customers bothered to bat an eye at them, Parsons joined them, bringing three bottles of Butterbeer with her.

 

“So tell me, gentlemen, what have you been up to, aside from what the media says,” the latter was mainly aimed at Leo, who seemed to be relieved to talk, for once, about something that didn’t involve his Quidditch career.

 

“Nothing new here,” Guang Hong admitted, nipping the lid of the bottle. “Still teaching Herbology, still head of the Hufflepuff house.”

 

Leo seemed more comfortable after Guang Hong had started the conversation. Offering Guang Hong a small, very genuine smile, he answered Parsons’s request. “Same here. Still playing Quidditch as a keeper. Got married last summer, which you probably already knew, and we’re considering children.”

 

Parsons look almost shocked, eyeing Leo with an expression of pure and utter surprise. “Children, really?”

 

Guang Hong had to resist the urge to nod along with Leo. Yes, they had started to considered children- even before the marriage honestly. However, as both of them lived busy lives, they weren’t sure if they could take care of an actual child. Therefore, the idea was still up in the air, there was no rush behind it. They just got married- children usually came much later.

 

“And what about the rest? What are they currently up to nowadays?”

 

With ‘the rest’ Parsons referred to Yuuri, Phichit and Seung-gil, who were the other three members of their small group of friends. Though, admittedly, Seung-gil was a late addition- even later then Guang Hong was started school two years after Yuuri and Phichit.

 

“Seung-gil currently teaches Defence against the Dark Arts,” Guang Hong explained, unsurprised to see that Parsons looked surprised. “Though it’s temporary- he can’t wait till Hogwarts find a proper teacher so he can return kicking wizards butts as an Auror.”

 

Parsons chuckled. “That sounds more like him,” she said fondly. “Married? Children? Still single? I mean, he was an absolute stunner, but his personality isn’t exactly appealing for most.”

 

“For most, yes,” Leo admitted. “But there was one idiot who, for whatever reason, still liked him an awful lot. Though it was more surprising that Seung-gil returned the man’s feelings- as Seung-gil isn’t exactly the most...”

 

“... romantic or affectionate person,” Guang Hong finished without much of thought, earning him a raised eyebrow from Parsons.

 

“So they _did_ get together after all,” Parsons mumbled almost dreamily. “Phichit and Seung-gil, I mean. I was convinced the two had the hots for each other, though to be frank, I thought the same about the two of you,” she offered them an almost apologetic smile. “Sorry about that- it must make the two of you very uncomfortable.”

 

Shrugging, Guang Hong decided to wave it off. Confessing to one of his students was one thing, confession to a bartender who was known for her love of gossip was an entirely different thing. “Anyway, Phichit is out there owning the world of Social media. It’s that he doesn’t care about money- otherwise he would be one of the richest wizards in the world by now- the people are surprisingly accepting of the usage of muggle technology.”

 

“And Yuuri is off kicking butts, being an awesome husband and father,” Leo added in, finishing off the recap.

 

It seemed to come out of nowhere, but Guang Hong suddenly realised he and Leo had been the last ones to tie the knot. On the other hand, it wasn’t like any of them were married longer than three years. Yuuri married three years ago, Seung-gil and Phichit two years ago, and Leo and himself just last summer, the last ones to settle down with someone.

 

“It was a delight to see the two of you again,” Parsons looked overjoyed. “And congratulations, of course.”

 

Both brunets grew rigged. It took Guang Hong a lot of willpower not to look at Leo, not to exchange looks that screamed ‘how did she notice’.

 

“Congratulations? For who?” Leo asked in a low rumble.

 

The bartender blinked innocently. “Seung-gil and Phichit of course,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

Letting out a subtle breath of relief, Guang Hong slumped in his seat, picking up his bottle to shift his focus to something else.

 

“And the two of you too, of course,” she added with a wink before leaving, returning back to the bar.

 

This time the two brunets shared a gaze of pure and utter surprise. Were they that obvious? Or had she found out one way or another? If so- how had she found out?

 

“I think we should get starting on that plan of making our relationship public,” Leo muttered, sipping his drink. “I’ve got the feeling everyone knows by now.”

 

Guang Hong didn't want to agree with Leo. He liked the peacefulness of not having the paparazzi on his back because he married Quidditch protégé Leo de la Iglesia- Leo de la Iglesia-Ji to be correct but that was just nit picking.

 

“I fear you’re right,” he admitted. It would be better if they told the news themselves and not some news article by Rita Skeeter.

 

Blinking, tightening his grip on his bottle, an idea struck him.

 

“Hey, dear, how well do you remember History of Magic?” Leo pulled a disgruntle face, which said enough. Not that well.

 

“I don’t,” Leo confirmed, and Guang Hong remembered well how much Leo disliked the History classes- though, admittedly, they were boring. “But I assume you do.”

 

Guang Hong nodded. “Remember how the legendary Harry Potter convinced his school, and after that the entire Ministry of Magic, that the dark lord had risen once again.”

 

The Quidditch player nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t he publish his story in that paper- the Quibbler?”

 

Realisation dawned upon him. “You’re a genius,” Leo cried, pulling Guang Hong into a kiss without much of thought. “That’s ideal- more than ideal! I’m so happy at least someone has paid attention to the History of Magic classes.”

 

Now they definitely were getting some stares. Guang Hong couldn’t exactly blame them, as Leo was rather loud- plus it wasn’t every day you saw two men kissing in the middle of a café. Even while more widely respected, homosexuality was still an icky topic around the more uptight wizarding folk.

 

“Dear- I never paid attention during History of Magic,” Guang Hong admitted, a blush colouring his cheeks red. “I always borrowed Yuuri’s old notes.”

 

It didn’t affect Leo’s mood at all. They stayed at the café till late into the evening, making plans on how they would tackle the idea. Eventually, Parsons _had_ to kick them out, as she wanted to head to bed like a normal person.

 

~*~

 

**Leo de la Iglesia. Straight or gay?**

_Up until now, the whole world is convinced that our beloved Quidditch player is straight. Last night, however, the player had been spotted at Hogsmeade with Hogwarts teacher Guang Hong Ji. At first glance, it seemed that the two men were on a date, but we have sources to believe that they were just making up the entire thing. After all, the two had spent six years together, being close friends and all. I, Rita Skeeter, wouldn’t put it past Iglesia to rope his friend into the whole shenanigan of keeping his wife a secret. There is also the possibility that both adults were intoxicated, as they left a café at a late hour, both clearly having drunk a couple of beers too much. Especially on Ji’s part- who is still a bachelor and proclaimed gay, I can’t blame him to take the opportunity to be close to Iglesia. Of course, it could be real- though I believe that’s what Iglesia wishes us to believe. However, I, like many of his fans and admirers, don’t believe in a not straight Iglesia. On page 17 I have a thorough research on why Iglesia is as straight as one can be._

 

~*~

 

 

For once, Guang Hong’s classes weren’t inside a greenhouse but in an actual room. However, this was mainly blamed on the fact that tests were necessary. It had been a solid two-hour test, students looking ready to drop. So, once the bell rang, the students were in a rush to get out of the room.

 

The group of sixth-year students handed in their papers, whispering amongst each other, comparing answers they no longer could change. Most students left the room immediately, though, once again, someone remained to linger behind. What was up with that? Rowan, the girl from the World Cup, stayed behind, a curious yet nervous look graced her face. She almost reminded him of Alistair, who also had acted nervously when he confronted Guang Hong about his secret marriage with Leo.

 

Eventually, Rowan walked up to the desk and handed in her paper. Her eyes were set hopeful, lips moved, but there was no sound.

 

“So, you and Alistair?” Guang Hong grinned. Rowan grew red in the face, eyes blown big in surprise.

 

“How did you know?” she asks almost hysterical. Romantic relationships between different houses weren’t exactly unheard of, you just had to look at him and Leo, with the latter being a Gryffindor by heart, but it still was uncommon. Especially if they were in different years, as they would have little to no interaction during their school careers.

 

Guang Hong shrugged, willing to tease his student a bit longer. “I just had a feeling,” he explained vaguely.

 

“That’s not an answer,” she huffed, glaring at Guang Hong. He wasn’t impressed.

 

Realising that Guang Hong wouldn’t budge, Rowan changed her tactic. “So, you and Iglesia?”

 

“I admit it if you will,” Rowan admitted defeat, throwing her arms hopelessly in the air.

 

“You win,” she nearly shouted, face beef red. “Yes, me and Alistair. So, you and Iglesia?”

 

“Yup.”

 

~*~

 

Guang Hong hadn’t expected the tweet to drop during one of his classes. One of the students checked her phone out of habit- something Guang Hong was also guilty of. The girl, a third year Slytherin, suddenly squealed loudly. Her friend, who was obviously startled, asked what was wrong. A few of the other third-years were watching curiously, while others worked through the noise.

 

“It’s Iglesia,” the girl roared, catching the attention from the other third-years. “He has given an interview about his marriage- it will be published in the next edition of the Quibbler.”

 

They were gone. Students whipped out their phones, checking their social media. He knew that it would have no use forcing them to focus- the news was way too exciting for these students. After all, for almost two months, the Daily Profit had been trying to get holds onto who Iglesia’s spouse was. It was all the student had read during their stay at Hogwarts this year. Iglesia and his mystery spouse- because the world suddenly had gotten dull and this was apparently the most exciting news available.

 

“Professor Ji, who do you think Iglesia is married to?” a third year Gryffindor asked, eyes blown big with curiosity.

 

Shrugging, Guang Hong tried to come up with the most logical answer. He hardly could say ‘I’- as it would take away the surprise of the next issue of the Quibbler. “I honestly don’t know,” he admitted, leaving the girl somewhat disappointed. “But I still have my money on Babicheva.”

 

A few girls were on his team, while other’s whole hearty believed that Sara was the one married to Leo. Once again, it seemed that students had gotten a liking to linger behind after classes were over. A wide-eyed student, a third-year Slytherin boy, remained lingering in the doorway of the greenhouse.

 

“Hey, Lane, don’t you have another class?” Guang Hong asked kindly, packing his things to move over to the next greenhouse.

 

“I do,” Lane mumbled, ears bright red with nerves. “But I-” the third-year nervously bit his lip.

 

Realising that the kid was just nervous, Guang Hong tried to brighten the mood. “So, on what team are you on? Or are you neutral?”

 

Lane’s eyes lit up, making Guang Hong realise that this was the subject the student wanted to talk about from the beginning. “I think you and Iglesia are married,” he said bluntly, looking determined all of the sudden.

 

“Why so?” Guang Hong asked curiously.

 

“Well, you see...” the third-year had completely grown red in his face. “You talk about him the same way my brother talks about his wife- with fondness and love.”

 

Guang Hong blinked, surprised by how knowledgeable a thirteen-year-old could be. “I do?” Lane furiously nodded his head. “Well, I guess someone here is at least observant.”

 

The student his face lightened up like a Christmas tree. Guang Hong had the feeling he had made his day- which was never a bad thing.

 

“I knew it!” he yelled triumphantly. “I told them I was right- but nobody would believe me!”

 

Smiling gently, Guang Hong picked up his bag and headed out the greenhouse, the Slytherin student following along. “Hey, could you do me- no, us a favour and not tell anyone yet?” Lane nodded furiously, eyes set with determination. “We want to surprise the rest, you see.”

 

“Yes sir!” the kid shouted before bolting off, probably trying to catch his next class. It was somewhat hilarious. People like Rita Skeeter tried months finding out who Iglesia’s spouse was, while about a handful of students at Hogwarts already knew who Iglesia’s husband was, mainly by just asking. Rita could take a note out of their book if she bothered to do that.

 

~*~

 

Guang Hong made a disgruntled noise when something or someone tapped loudly on the window. Not in the mood yet to leave the warmth of his bed, he snuggled closer to Leo, who automatically moved to make Guang Hong fit better. By now, Leo visited Hogwarts almost weekly. Sometimes he stayed for a day, roaming the halls unseen by students but noticed by teachers, who in turn loved to chat with him. Because, unlike the students, nearly every teacher knew that Guang Hong somehow managed to marry heartthrob Leo de la Iglesia. Also, Leo was just an easy-going and friendly guy, who could get along with pretty much everyone. But on other days, Leo just stayed for the night, sleep in the same bed as Guang Hong and left after breakfast, trying to make it in time for practice.

 

“Make it stop,” Leo groaned, the tapping noise hadn’t stopped after a solid minute.

 

Groaning himself, Guang Hong buried his head further into the pile of blankets, pillows and Leo. It probably was just some prank by a student, who thought it was funny to bewitch a stone and let it float around, tapping on windows and waking up people.

 

However, the question remained, who in their right mind would wake up this early to mess around with some people, probably earning themselves detention.

 

“What day is it,” Guang Hong asked sleepily, nudging Leo in the side.

 

Leo spluttered some gibberish before eventually muttering a date- a date that tugged a memory right out of his chaotic thoughts.

 

“It’s today!” Guang Hong basically jumped out of bed, nearly dragging his husband along in his wild attempt to gather his underwear. Struggling into his underwear, he picked up Leo’s sweater along the way to the window. Pulling Leo’s sweater on- he had yet to find something that could beat a worn boyfriend-sweater- Guang Hong opened the curtain. A rather pissed looking owl was tapping the window, the newest edition of the Quibbler was held in its claws.

 

Offering the bird an apologetic look, Guang Hong opened the window and caught the hurriedly dropped magazine. Within a matter of seconds, the owl had flown off, probably not wanting to deal with Guang Hong any longer than necessary.

 

Closing the window and curtains- the sun just started to rise- Guang Hong crawled back in bed. Though, instead of snuggling up with Leo, he properly checked the magazine for the first time.

 

Well, this definitely should get the message across. The front page was a picture of their wedding, one where they probably were exchanging vows because Guang Hong had been sappy like that.

 

‘Iglesia finally brings the skeletons out of the closet and talks about his husband,’ read the issue. Not really curious about the rest of the content, Guang Hong flipped to the page on which Leo’s interview was displayed. He didn’t have to read it- Guang Hong knew the text already by heart, as they had gone over it a few times. Both of them had refused to let it being published without their approval- though thankfully there wasn’t much to whine about, as the article had been pretty much what they wanted from the start.

 

“Hey babe,” Leo let out a muffled groan, burying his head into the pillow. “You know that you’ll be teased mercilessly at work, right?”

 

Another groan followed though this one sounded more confused than anything else. “What ya’ mean?” Leo eventually slurred, clearly still trying to wake up.

 

“The new Quibbler is out,” Guang Hong stated matter-of-factly. “Now the whole world knows that you married a stuffy Herbology teacher instead of Quidditch babe Mila Babicheva.”

 

“You’re not stuffy,” Leo mumbled. A hand came out of nowhere and tugged Guang Hong down, forcing him to lay down next to Leo. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve the pleasure of meeting.”

 

Guang Hong groaned, burying his head into the crook of Leo’s neck. “Why are you such a sap?” he mumbled, weakly hitting Leo.

 

Guang Hong assumed he had fallen asleep again, as the next time he opened his eyes, it was out of alarm. The bedroom door had been slammed open, warning and scaring both adults. Nearly jumping out of bed, Guang Hong grabbed his wand and pointed it at the intruder. Leo, who despite being a complete mess in the morning, thankfully had stayed in bed, shielding his private parts from the innocent eyes of the student.

 

Alistair stood in the door opening, still fully dressed in pyjamas, hair a complete disaster. It seemed that he was under hindered by the fact Guang Hong was pointing a wand at him, as he started to ramble, arms waving around wildly. “Professor Ji- there are owls everywhere. The entirety of the Hufflepuff common room is filled with them- even a few have flown up to the bedrooms- everyone is panicking and-”

 

The headboy’s voice trailed off as he realised Guang Hong was pointing a wand at him. “Sorry,” the student stammered, face red. “I should’ve knocked.”

 

It wasn’t hard to notice Alistair’s straying gaze to Leo, who looked like he was ready to burst from laughing. Guang Hong had a vague feeling that his delivery owl wasn’t the only owl who delivered the Quibbler at such an early hour. The school was probably _flocked_ with owls, all dropping the Quibbler on students their heads, laps or beds.

 

Lowering his wand, Guang Hong immediately gave out an order. “Alistair, give me a second, and I’ll be there in five- try to calm the rest, especially the first-years.”

 

The student nodded and bolted out of the doorway. He noticed the flash of white and realised that Alistair was already carrying a Quibbler of his own around. So his prediction of that the owls were dropping the Quibbler off had been right.

 

“Come, sleepyhead,” Guang Hong mumbled, gently nudging Leo’s arm. “We’ve a mess to clean up- and as everybody will know that we’re married by now, there is no need to hide anymore.”

 

~*~

 

The Hufflepuff common room was a mess. There were feathers and owl droppings everywhere. Students were all scattered over the room. Some were crying, others were heroically fighting off a few of the owls, but the vast majority was reading the Quibbler. Their eyes were glued to the pages, most of them not even noticing Guang Hong entering the room.

 

“Is everything going alright, Alistair?”

 

The student in question looked like he just came home from war. Scratched up, Guang Hong was pretty sure he was bleeding. Bird crap stained his pyjamas, at least, what was left from his pyjamas, yet the student looked like a winner. A big grin was sprawled across his face.

 

“Everything is going well, professor,” he said excitedly, running a bloodstained hand through his hair. “I finally can prove all those idiots that I’ve been right from the start,” the headboy made a vague hand gesture to a lonely Quibbler, the front page still displaying Guang Hong’s and Leo’s wedding picture.

 

Slowly, ushering Leo back into the hallway, Guang Hong left the dormitory. He seriously questioned who made Alistair headboy of all people. Actually, scrap that, Guang Hong once had been headboy, and he still didn’t understand why.

 

“It’s going to be a long day,” he mumbled, heading back to the direction where they came from. “I think I return back to bed.”

 

Those words seemed to catch Leo’s interest. The brunet grinned and caught up with Guang Hong. Almost instinctively, their hands sought out each other. Content with holding hands, the two walked back to Guang Hong’s office and bedroom, already preparing themselves for another few hours of sleep.

 

Of course, something had to go wrong. Out of nowhere, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed through the hallway. A few seconds later ‘bloody owls’ was yelled. Petrified, both Leo and Guang Hong watched the direction the noise came from. After a minute or so, footsteps could be heard, with the additional noise of loud flapping of wings.

 

“We have to go,” Leo mumbled, tugging Guang Hong along. The moment they took off, two teachers rounded the corner, still dressed in pyjamas. A few seconds later, an entire flock of owls followed.

 

Well, not everything could go right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, congratulations for making it until the end. I could've fitted in much more, but as I started working on this 7th with no stories finished for Leoji-week, I decided that this would be enough. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. (The editing is a tad poor on this, as I didn't had much time to edit.)
> 
>  **Title:** Rumour in St. Petersburg - Anastasia


End file.
